


Zim knows

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cameras, Cute Zim (Invader Zim), Daddy Kink, Dib Being Creepy (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Other, Panty Kink, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: A small collection of smuts.Dib has grown up to be a frustrated man, struggling with college and his crush on his alien nemesis that he just can't shake.He has a secret pleasure, that he THOUGHT Zim did not know about...Only... Why is Zim looking at that secret camera he installed..?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Dib slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, twisting the lock before he flops down in his desk seat.  
"Stupid fucking Membrane." He grumbles, spinning around to face the monitors ever showing Zim's home base. The irken seemed to just be free-roaming, walking around like a sim character with no cares in the world. Stupid Zim. How can they be so carefree? So... Naive?  
Dib felt so alone, his father had no hopes for him, his sister didn't give a shit, and Zim? Zim was the closest thing to a friend Dib could claim. They fought a lot, but some nights, when Dib was too down to argue, Zim would stick around anyway. They'd watch movies, Dib would subtly put an arm around their shoulders and pull the tiny creature closer. In those moments, Zim wouldn't fight it, they would shift closer into his touch, eyes trained on the tv, and reassure their frienemy exactly how important they were.

Ask Zim though, and you'd lose your tongue.

Dib watched the irken start to walk towards their lab. The thought of Zim up to no good did not even cross his mind. And even if they were up to something evil, Dib didn't really care.  
When had stalking the alien changed from hero work to something more _perverse_?  
They took the elevator down, walking past experiments and tech towards the hidden room Zim was so certain Dib didn't know about.  
He changes the camera perspective so all the screens were focused on the inside of that secret bedroom. In all truth, it looked like something straight up from a royal bedroom in any self-respecting fairy tale. A large plush bed, a wardrobe, even a mound of stuffed creatures. Though the room was meticulously clean, nearly unused, the desk to the far right always was a mess of self-maintenance tools, all implying minor surgery took place here. 

Dib swiveled his head to glance at the clock, checking the timing, if it was too early, Zim wouldn't be down there to nap, but if it was too late, Zim would already be done napping for the day and on to maintenance.   
It was six something, almost seven, and Dib heaves a sigh of relief. He was just in time to watch Zim strip, get ready for their daily nap, _and_ still be able to appreciate his cute little-. 

Enough of those thoughts, the man shakes his head and leans forward to watch Zim loose the fabric of their uniform. They shift it up, hips moving side to side as they wiggle the tight fabric off, doing much the same for those familiar black leggings.  
Dib unbuckles his belt, making quick work of shucking off his pants, eyes never leaving the screen.  
Zim removed their underwear next, tossing it aside carelessly.  
This was Dib's favorite part. Seeing Zim bend over to grab out panties from the bottom drawer of their wardrobe, watching the little wiggle of their hips.  
What he wouldn't give to be there, to stop Zim from covering themself, to slide his fingers between their folds and tease that irken into submission.  
Dib softly groaned, his mind trailing off to horrible thoughts, ideas of shoving Zim's face into the pillow as he fucks them senseless, of seeing how much they can take, of eating them out until they cry his name.  
His boner speaks for itself, Zim was more than an enemy at this point. An adult, tired of life and the world around him, he finds his only comfort in Zim.  
Inside Zim.  
He wraps his palm around his length, starting slow, wanting to watch Zim carefully.  
One time, he had gotten lucky, watching Zim do naked stretching and yoga. He'd cum so fast he'd nearly blacked out.  
Zim seemed tired today though, sluggish. The irken doesn't change into anything else besides the new black panties, but does crawl into bed and lays down on their side.  
"Mmn..." Dib let out a pleased sigh, working his hand faster, feeling himself twitch. Zim was so pretty... So small... So doll-like and unnatural. No human could compare to such a creature and he has long since decided that no irken could either. Zim wasn't like anyone else, they were confusing, and rash, and didn't think anything through but fuck if a challenge didn't send Dib into a flurry.  
"Fuck..." Dib leaned forward, stroking his dick as fast as he can muster, thoughts of Zim consuming him. What would they taste like? Would they fight for dominance? Would they beg on their knees for it after Dib so graciously shows them what his dick could do?  
His breathing gets heavy, panting out quiet moans and whimpers.  
Zim shifts off their side and onto their front, stretching out on the bed, before adjusting themself so their hips were up.  
It's an odd position, but it sends a spike of want through Dib so quickly that he leans forward at his desk.  
"Ahh fuck Zim... Jesus, look at you. So ready for me.. Fuck. Bet you'd MN... Just would love daddy to come.. GOD.. Destroy your tight little pussy." He raises a hand up to his mouth to bite down on as heat filled his middle. "What a AH little slut, ass up just f-for mKIH-" Dib didn't last long; he came fairly quickly, going tense before sighing out in relief.  
It takes him a moment, but when he looks up, ready to clean away the cum no doubt splattered partially on his desk, Zim is looking up.  
Directly where Dib placed the most important camera.  
Fear rips through Dib's core, more so when Zim raises a delicate little hand and waves.  
He really was screwed, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There is plenty more to come. I'll be posting at my own leisure for this little mini series. It's entirely self indulgent.  
> However, if you have a request I'm into, I'll happily include it in. First chapter is very small, just a taste of what is to come (cum).


	2. Confrontation

Finding out about the cameras might have taken a while, but it hadn't been hard. In fact, it had been entirely on accident.  
Zim was defective, this was something that over the years on earth, they can finally admit. At least to themself and no one else.  
Their pak needed a lot of maintenance, a lot of work and check-ups. So it wasn't until their pak had begun to insistently beep when in the bedroom, that they thought anything amiss.  
Zim had sat down and done a diagnosis, finding that the error causing the beeping, was actually their sensors meant to pick up spacial inconsistencies in ship data. It was something that Zim was supposed to turn on in command, but had glitched to do so constantly.  
Its through this realization, that Zim found each and every one of those cameras Dib hid.  
They had considered ripping them down and giving Dib hell for it, but it had been so long since they had devised a world domination plan that they just had to know why.  
Why plant the cameras?  
Why watch them?  
Why not say anything or rub it in their face like he used to?  
It was a simple trick, rerouting the camera signal and getting the feed right back.  
They had set up a decoy Zim, a hologram, that simply got ready for bed and got under the covers.  
Zim watched Dib's disgusting little display as he touched himself whilst decoy Zim slept.  
Saying such... Putrid things.

Zim loved it.

Dib looked so desperate for them, so in want and need, the way he spoke slipt between dominant and worship. How he praised Zim..!  
So Zim decided it was time to make the Dib squirm.  
In the next few days, they let Dib do as they please, working on a simple pak bug that would allow audio from Dib's computer system. They did a temporary install and on Friday of that week, the second they heard Dib take a seat at the desk, they could finally start their night procedures.  
They were slow, delicate, and playful; careful to leave fewer clothes on, as Dib likes, and to pull a pose that exposed the part the man was hungry for.  
And when Zim heard him cum, they felt such a sense of victory that they'd sat up and smugly waved, a smirk painted over their lips.  
"Oh shit."  
Zim heard that clear as day.  
"Can you hear me Dib creature?" They purr out, crawling forward on the bed, closer and closer to where the camera was hidden in the ceiling. "I can hear _you_."

Dib gulped, face as pale as the Fresno nightcrawler, he could answer but instead, he chose to panic. He gets up, turning off and unplugging all his monitors, before quickly cleaning himself up to throw himself in bed.  
He was mortified, horrified, and quite frankly, scared of losing the only connection he has.  
He doesn't even know that Zim is disappointed with his abandonment. Then again, how could he? Zim is an alien, an _irken_ solider, known for toying with him. 

Curled tightly in his blanket, a good ten minutes of fearful crying later, Dib was doing a little better.  
He sniffles and rubs his eyes, about to get up and make the attempt to shower...  
That is until a soft weight moved onto his feet and he nearly jabbed his eye out in surprise.  
"Relax." Zim says softly, the room feels so much warmer now.

For a moment, Dib does nothing but freeze up, Zim talking to merely a lump in the bed before he finally comes to his senses.  
"Z-Zim!" He takes the blanket off, eyes red and wild. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Smooth.  
"Initiating the talk you ran from." Zim answers back, they've thrown on a dress at the least to come here. A soft, thin material.  
Dib's gaze trails up exposed legs, it would be so easy to lift that dress up and...  
"I didn't run."  
"You were crying in your bed."  
Dib pursed his lips and looks away. "You shouldn't have come. If you knew I ran, then maybe I didn't want to talk to you."  
Zim rolls their shoulders back, eyes slanted at him. "You don't have a choice."  
"You can't just force me to talk with you!" Dib growls.  
"And you can't put cameras in my house and touch yourself to its feed." And just like that, the human falls silent.  
They sit there, tense, awkward, and consistently glancing at each other.  
"Just... What do you want, Zim?" Dib finally relents, sighing heavily.  
"...I want the Dib."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I want the Dib to do what he says he would."  
"You... You want me to fuck you?" The human's shoulders sag, eyes huge. A tiny irken killer solider, his declared nemesis, saw him jacking off... and wants to have sex?  
What is this? Awful fanfiction?!  
Dib's head was spinning, he has to lean back and take a moment to just breathe, reeling.  
"And more."  
"More?"  
"Dib said, that he wants me to be his, just his."  
His face fills with heat, Zim looks so serious.  
"Yeah...?"  
"I want to be Dib's. Claim me."  
Theres another agonizingly long pause of tense atmosphere.  
After a moment, Dib slowly moves forward, the sound of his pants gliding across cheap fabric sheets louder than it should be in a quiet room.  
He places his hands on Zim's shoulders, he feels like he could easily break them, if he wanted.  
Zim stares back at him with those strong pink eyes, they watch Dib hesitate, gulp, then lean in and finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's some more fun. No smut, just some understanding and curiosity.


	3. Almost there baby

Kissing is not like Zim had anticipated, for a few reasons.

One: Dib's confident yammering as he stroked himself to completion does not add up to the awkward, nervous, fumbling creature before them.

Two: Dib's lips are warm, nothing like irken flesh. Even if it was strange and new, the warmth that blooms when their lips touch is addictive. Zim never wanted to pull away.

Three: Despite Dib's awkwardness, their combined teeth mashing, and the general fear between them of what was safe to touch, this was a lot of fun.

Judging by the way Dib is flushed, pushing more into the kiss, Zim finds it safe to say the human feels the same. His hands gently move up from the sheets, hovering over Zim's hips before ever so slowly placing them down on them. When Zim doesn't push him away or bite, he gently squeezes. He's surprised by how soft they are, less boney than anticipated. Then again, Zim always did look a bit on the thicker side in the lower zone. Oddly small shoulders in comparison to their hips... But in his defense, they could just be muscular, he didn't know! 

He does much prefer this squish though, and the way Zim pushes up a bit into the kiss, wrapping their arms around his neck. It forces his hands lower, and Dib is quickly met with handfuls of irken ass. 

"HooOoly shit." He parts and breathes out, catching his breath. 

Zim watches him, the flushed cheeks and glazed over amber eyes. Dib is... an attractive creature. In terms of aesthetic of course! 

"Kissing you is... jesus... Am I even awake right now?" 

"Obviously Dib idiot." Zim snaps impatiently, the need to kiss niggles at their attention, shifting around. 

Dib stills them by squeezing the two cheeks in his hold, pulling a bit closer so their chests are flush together. 

"Hey. You have to be nice to me right now." He orders lightly, eyes narrowing despite their unfocused appearance. Something about Zim just made him so gooey. "You want me to fuck you, I expect you to act kindly to receive it. A please and thank you, would be nice." 

"Hah!" Zim pushes back from Dib's chest slightly with their palms. "Zim does not need to say please! They know _exactly_ how bad the Dib wants them!" 

"If you don't play nice, you don't get fucked, and I'll find someone else to jack off to." Dib answers back quick as a whip. This felt a bit more familiar, the bickering, but the position was much nicer. He gives another curious squeeze, feeling how the fabric of their dress was half pulled up. He could just so casually slip his hands underneath...

Zim glares and considers their options, it didnt look like they would get their way with yelling, and they wanted Dib passive for their first time. It would hurt if they angered Dib before the sexual intercourse. 

"Please." They finally grumble out, looking away with a huff. 

"Please what?" God, this was a dream. It had to be a dream. "Gotta be more specific, baby." 

"Please utilize your breeding stick to claim Zim." The irken squeaks after a long moment of annoyed processing. 

Dib blinks and holds in a laugh. 

"Okay, getting better. Why don't we try a different way?" 

"Was that not sufficient?!" They hiss out, eyes daggers. 

"One more try, I promise. Here, I'll even tell you what to say!" Dib moves his hands up from their rump to rub at their back and below their pak. "Say 'Please fuck me daddy.'" 

Zim almost gags at the starry eyed expression Dib carries, he wants so badly for Zim to say those words. 

"......Please fuck me Daddy." They relent at long last, watching a pleasant shudder run through the human. "Dont make me ask again." 

"Sure, whatever baby, whatever you want." Dib shoves Zim down onto their back, propped overtop of them with a huge grin. "You want Daddy's cock, huh? God can you even take it baby? Look how small you are, fuck." He can just imagine how tight Zim is inside, they barely cover half his size, and he just _knows_ his dick would look massive in comparison. 

"Zim can 'take' anything!" Zim complains, shifting around below Dib, only stopping when he pins their shoulders down harder. 

"Oh can you?" Dib smirks. "Let's test that out then!" 

He pulls his hands back and yanks Zim's legs up so their crotch is pressed against his- his- 

Dib pales, face falling. 

Here is his crush, below him, beautiful pussy hidden by one layer of exposed panties, they're _asking to be fucked,_ and his dick is soft! 

"God DAMN IT!" for once, Dib is absolutely pissed off with himself for jacking off. 

He wouldn't be good to cum again for at least another twenty minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh.  
> Did you really think you could cum so soon filthy human?! Your INFERIOR body could never recharge in time!  
> Now you have a pissed off and mildly horny Zim. Great job. What will you do?  
> My dear readers, what would you like to see?  
> Leave a suggestion of how Dib handles the situation.  
> I may or may not adjust the plan to fit it, no promises.


	4. Bite me

Zim sure as hell didn't expect Dib to suddenly shout; they screw their face up in anger and kick the human backwards away from them. He lets out a huff of lost air and stares surprised. 

"DO NOT DARE YELL AT ME!" Zim snarls, sitting upright and yanking their dress over their crotch again. "THIS IS A PRIVILEGE! ZIM DOES NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO TOUCH THEM THIS WAY, HOW DARE YOU-!"

"Nononono no!" Dib flusters, waving his hands to try and calm Zim. As if that would help. "I'm yelling at me! Not you! YOu're perfect! Absolutely gorgeous and I'm so happy the great Zim would let me do this with them!" 

At least he knows how to appeal, Zim's antennae twitches but they do stop yelling. The scowl never fades. "Then why are you yelling at yourself in such a time!" 

"Well," Dib gulps. "It's just... I just came-"

"SO?"

"-Humans can't recharg-"

"WHY DOES YOUR COMING HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"I can't cum again so-"

"JUST DO THE INTERCOURSE ALREADY!"

"OH MY GOD!" Dib throws his arms up in frustration. "I can't! I just came! And I've already jacked off more than once today!"  
  


Zim falls quiet, antennae drawing back. "You are.... Rejecting Zim?"

"NO- shit- God no, I want you so bad. I just can't right now."

The irken does not look convinced, pursing their thin lips and looking away. 

"I... Look," Dib begins awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I can pleasure you a different way for now and when I'm able to again, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. Deal?"

"...Deal..." 

They sit there, the two of them, unmoving. 

This... This is how sex works, right? Dib isn't sure how to proceed, should he play to his fantasies? Mimic pornos? God, what does an irken even find sexy?   
  


"So uh, take off your clothes." He internally face palms, that was so sexy Dib! Great work! Zim must be so wet over that one. 

"Do not tell Zim what to do."  
  


"But... Oh my god Zim." At least he's not the only one. "Just let me make you cum already." 

Dib groans, pulling Zim close despite the protests and pulling Zim's dress up just long enough to slide his hand in their panties.

He knew them to have what appeared to be female anatomy already, he had seen it plenty when watching Zim change. So he did not struggle in the slightest to figure out where his fingers go. Their skin is cool to the touch, but as he slips two fingers between their lower lips and feel the slick he finds that they're much warmer inside. 

He gulps, Zim had made such a cute surprised squeak, and now they were quiet. Biting their lip. Waiting for Dib to take them on a pleasure ride. Had Zim ever done anything like this before? Did they know if it would feel good or not? For some reason, Zim's obvious nervousness didn't worry him; Dib felt more in control if anything. He could be in charge for once, Zim was depending on _him,_ and he fully intended on making them cry with pleasure. 

"Just uh... Tell me if you need me to stop. Okay?" 

"Kay..." Soft and quiet, dear lord Zim could be cute when they wanted. 

Dib hesitates only a second longer before beginning to slowly rub between those folds, just exploring, watching Zim's every reaction. 

His long index fingers gently swirl around their opening and Dib adores the way Zim shudders and lets out the softest noise. So far so good. 

He can only slip one finger in for now and he's extremely slow and careful doing so. It hadn't been fully dirty talk when he had questioned if Zim could actually take him or not. The fear that he could actually harm Zim in this process is very much real. 

"How's that?" He asks softly, his warm breath on Zim trembling antenna. 

"Good... Don't stop." Zim orders back with a voice just barely above a whisper. Their face is flushed, eyes tightly closed. Dib has a feeling they're enjoying this and takes it as a sign to move his finger a bit faster. 

He stretches them out and eventually adds another finger, Zim letting out a gasp and a soft whining noise. 

"Dib~." They keen, gripping his shirt and resting their face in his neck. Their breathing is picking up, body giving soft chirps and jolts. 

"Yes, baby?" Dib breathes out, body hot. He's enjoying this side of Zim, the quiet needy side, and each reaction they give. It was like mighty invader Zim was falling apart by his hands, he was rewriting their existence and replacing it with this trembling mess of moans and whines. "Are you enjoying this? Do you like the way Daddy makes you feel? Talk to me, baby... I wanna hear your voice." He's faintly aware of something perking up beneath the fabric of the dress, pinned against both their stomachs. Wow, so Zim had a perfect little pussy _and_ a cute little cock? Perfect... He coaxes his other palm against the short tendril, feeling the way it twitches and squirms.

They're rolling their hips with Dib's fingers now, claws tearing tiny holes into Dib's shirt with how hard they're gripping it. Each sound they make is even more beautiful than the last, Dib is only being selfish asking for more. 

"Sh-Shut up D-Dib-" Zim forces out, followed by a big gasp, head lolling back to moan. 

That is, until Dib stops dead, giving their antenna a nip. 

"When I'm making you feel good, you call me daddy only. **Understood?"**

"Wha- Do not stop! Dib!" 

" **When I am making you feel good, you call me daddy only. _Understood?_ _"_** Dib threatens to remove his touch altogether, pulling them out until just the tips are inside still. 

"Understood!" Zim squeaks out desperately, not wanting to lose this. They're so close, and the loss of Dib's fingers are leaving them feeling empty. "Do not stop!" 

"Do not stop..." Dib trails off expectantly, rubbing just barely on the inside. 

"Do not stop, Daddy! Zim needs this!" Zim nearly begs, body tense. 

"Gooood baby~!" Dib thrusts his fingers back in hard, taking a quick pace that has Zim losing their speech cohesion, each motion making their small body jerk and spasm. Particularly when Dib begins to tease and play with their tendril.

"A-Ah- Di-addy- IrkK!" 

Zim let out a loud cry as they orgasmed, their body jumping and going tense before they go limp, leaning heavily on Dib. 

"Good job... Good..." Dib moves his fingers a little longer before slowly pulling them out to lick them clean. 

Huh. They taste like sweet tarts. 

"You did so good... So perfect Zim..." He praises softly, petting their head. 

They seem to shake and give no reaction.... But its the most content he has ever seen them. 

"You're mine now... Okay?"

"Zim is..." Dib waits for the typical Zim response. 'No one's' 'A mighty invader' 'The empire's'. "Yours..." 

Well, he certainly hadn't expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hate this. Sorry, not sorry? Practicing smut.


End file.
